For You in Full Blossom
by chiyuki07
Summary: Tsuna was suddenly transferred to the exclusive for boys Namimori High! How will he cope up now that he was placed on a den for popular boys? Main 5927 and various pairings on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Title: For you in Full Blossom [1/-]  
>Rating: PG13<p>

Main: GokuTsuna

Other Pairings: haven't really decided yet, still .

Universe: AU-ish. Hana Kimi setting, I guess.

A/N: I think the first chapter of this is too fast paced… even though it has 2,800+ words, I still can't rid the feeling that the scenes are too fast. Hope I'm the only one thinking this…

Disclaimer: Really? I do own a few merchandises, but no, I don't think I own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn. XD

* * *

><p>Tsuna's day was rather good, not that anything worth remembering happened today. It's just that this day was peaceful, no one is calling him names, no one bullied him and Kyoko-chan even remembered his name! The day was so peaceful that it frightened him. As he came back to their house, Tsuna regretted anything he said about this "peaceful" day.<p>

"Ciaossu," a man with a black suit and a matching fedora was sitting on the couch comfortably, greeting the young lad; a really big sneer was showing on his features.

"What are you plotting again, Reborn?" the brunette asked with a serious tone. He knows that if you add Reborn to a huge smirk, it's equivalent to big trouble. Tsuna's not bad with Mathematics at all.

"Oh, Tsu-kun! Welcome home! We've got wonderful news for you today!" Nana, Tsuna's mother, seems to be livelier than ever. And this accompanying his home tutor's smirk would mean bigger trouble.

"Eh… I don't think I'll listen to it," Just as Tsuna's about to go his room, a flying kick sends him to the chair sitting innocently at the end of the dining table.

"Too bad you need to lend an ear. Your parents and I decided to send you to Namimori High School until you graduate,"

Tsuna might have heard it wrong. That school is the all-boys Namimori High. It was famous for its male students who are all exceptionally rich and talented (good-looking too); you can hear their names anywhere you go. His female classmates are talking about them almost every minute. Some of the students in there have huge names in their country, idols, actors, and an heir to a company even. It is a dorm school, so the students live there. The school was built a long time ago, so it's part of the county's history, another plus point for the school's reputation to gain. All in all, Namimori High School is among the top schools in Japan, or even in the whole Asian continent. It's so difficult to pass there; even those who are top notches in his current school couldn't get in. And he, the "no-good Tsuna" will suddenly attend that school?

"Come again?" Tsuna knew that if he made Reborn say that again would make him received a punch or two, but he rather wanted to be hurt physically than mishearing what his abusive home tutor said.

"You'll be going to that Namimori High no-good Tsuna, don't make me repeat my words," But instead of a punch, a kick was received by the brunette.

"What! I'm going to that kind of school? I had a hard time passing the qualifications in my current school, and now you think I can pass in Namimori High?" Tsuna said, a bit louder than his normal voice. That Reborn was playing with him again! Has he ever done something good to him? The young lad remembered the kick from his home tutor. He tried to ease the pain in his face by moving his jaw, but it seemed to worsen the soreness of his cheeks.

"You already passed. It's a matter of three days until you attend that school," Reborn said calmly, ignoring the brunette's protest.

"That's right, Tsu-kun. Now, start packing your things or you'll rush again if you don't!" Nana said, cheerfully as ever.

"How come you're so into it, mom! You didn't even ask for my permission to let me study there! And there's no way that I passed the entrance exam!" _I didn't even know that I took that exam anyway_, he thought.

"But isn't it a good opportunity for you? You're always being bullied in your school, and you didn't have any single friend. It worries me, you know?" Tsuna's mother said with concern in her eyes.

"I'm really grateful that you are concerned mom, but you should have told me about the sudden transfer earlier," the brunette said, while eyeing his home tutor intently.

"Telling you earlier won't change anything. You're still going to that school," Reborn sipped a cup of tea that's been laying there at his lap who-knows when. Tsuna then decided that fighting with his home tutor was a waste of time and effort (he knows he would never win, anyway), and made his way to his room. He took a nice long bath and watched television shows afterwards. On dinner, they talked about the school transfer stuffs, there's no point on backing out now for Tsuna, and so he just went with the flow. How would the students in that school act like? He wouldn't be so surprised if they act all high and mighty. Would they bully him too? Or make fun of him because he's dumb and a no good? Before the brunette pounder deeper onto his thoughts, Reborn interrupted him.

"Are you listening? dame-Tsuna,"

"Oh, sorry. What is it again?"

"Pay attention or I'll kill you. By the time you arrive to that school, come to the principal's office immediately for some introductions regarding your transfer. Here's the map," The home tutor reached out to his side pocket and gave his student a folded paper.

"Have you started packing, Tsu-kun? Don't forget to bring your tooth brush!" Nana told his son, while giving seconds for Reborn.

"Ah. Ummm… yeah." was Tsuna could only say. He never thought things could happen this fast, it's been like less than a day. He placed the paper in his pocket and started to eat. He didn't think much of the whole new school thing anymore. After all, he's going to attend _that _after a few days.

xXxXxXxX…..::::::::::::::::blah blah::::::::::::::::::…..XxXxXxXx

**Three days has passed….**

Tsunayoshi Sawada's departure to the Namimori High School was not that hard, (not mentioning Nana's wailing on not seeing her precious only child everyday) but the tough part is, how to get _inside_ the school, and not being _lost_.

"Hieee? What the hell were they thinking! I know this school was really high class and prestigious, but this is _way _beyond my expectations!" Tsuna thought aloud, accompanied by his trademark shriek before the sentence, of course. The huge construction before him seems to be a normal school, with the exceptions of the expensive water fountains, a maze garden, dozens of sports cars in the parking lot and hectares of vacant field for outdoor sports. _Wait- do they even have a driver's license! _But the real problem is the three dorms at the sides of the school building (you can even describe it as the three humungous mansions, in case you didn't know you're inside a boarding school). _I need to get used to this, I need to get used to this, _the brunette thought this as his goal for the months or years that will follow. Tsuna could only sigh as he took off to the principal's office.

He was really glad he saw the office without being lost and having self-inflicted injuries. He gulped and readied himself to knock at the door when a man caught his attention.

"Ah! Hello, are you new here?" The man with a blonde hair asked, a foreign accent hinted in his voice and a smile accompanied his face. He looked like in his late teens or early twenties.

"Y-yes, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm a new transfer here," The young lad politely said.

"So you are Tsuna! I was just about to come here to meet you and got a little late. Never thought we'll arrive at the same time. By the way, my name's Dino Cavellone, your dorm adviser from now on," The young teacher chuckled, and shook the transfer's hand. Tsuna could only imagine how many fangirls this Cavellone-sensei has outside.

Dino opened the office' door for them and went inside. The room was spacious and has a nice European feeling to it. Expensive-looking paintings adorned the wooden wall and antiques are all over the place. A classy grayish-brown carpet was placed in the floor. The room was well lit by a large hanging chandelier. It looks like the owner of the room likes antiques_._ As Tsuna was busily darting his eyes to all the corners of the office, a knife was thrown on the direction of the two scared-out-of-their-minds boys who barely managed to dodge the sharp object.

"You're late Dino," a familiar voice said, mumbling about something he missed and get some more practice on throwing sharp stuffs at any people he sees. In front of them were a huge mahogany desk and a leather chair facing backwards. It feels like Tsuna heard that voice before.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. Romario and the others went outside… so yeah. It won't happen again Reborn," _Did he just mention my sadistic home tutor's name? But there are many people whose name is Reborn... I think._ The youngest boy in the room tilt his head sideward so he could took a peek of the stranger's face, but failed miserably when he nearly fall out his balance.

"I'm not sadistic for nothing, dame-Tsuna," the unknown voice said, moving his attention to the younger boy, as if he can read his mind.

"No way… Reborn!" Tsuna was really in a state of shock now. "You are the principal!" Him attending this school wouldn't be a surprise if Reborn's the one pulling the strings.

"I'm not really the principal, just the second-in-charge. The principal has an urgent meeting to attend, so he went to Italy just an hour ago,"

_Italy? What's with that? Ugghh, never mind_. "Um… did you threaten him to let me attend this school?" well, if it's Reborn, that whole situation would be entirely possible.

"Of course not. It's quite the opposite actually; he is the one who wants you to study in this school," Reborn said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Eh? Why? Does he know me?"

"You're going to see him someday, so be patient. Dino, you can as well start the introduction," the oldest man in the room motioned his head to the blonde impatiently. He wants to take a long rest after this.

"Okay. First, I've got to say something really important. This isn't any normal school," Dino said, in a more serious tone.

"Staying in this office and looking at the window to the outside can already give you the feeling that it's pretty abnormal,"

Dino chuckled at his student's response. "You're right, but that isn't the case. Well, you see, hmmm… how should I put it?"

"Just say it straight, idiot. Or I'm going to shoot you," a click can be heard on the vice principal's place.

"Y-yes! This school isn't normal because it's a mafia school," the young teacher said, nearly too fast to enter and affect the student's brain with the words used.

"Hieee! What's the meaning of this, Reborn!" Tsuna's sure it was just a school for rich male high school students not too long ago, and now they're saying that this school was made to train mobs!

"I know you're really shocked right now, but you're not the only one," Dino smiled. "Most of the students here gave us the same amount of surprise as you did, even me too. I am an alumnus in this school, and Reborn was my home tutor before"

"But sensei, why did you accept? And the students too…. could it be-" the transfer student started to back away. _No way am I going to enter this school now! _

"Haha! You're funny, Tsuna. Of course we're not here to be taught to kill or anything related to that. It's just the same as any other schools, but more on extra curriculum though. And contests, this school is full of them,"

"Then why is it called mafia school?"

"Hmmm… because most of the staffs and students here are related or a successor of a mafia famiglia, I suppose," The teacher put his hand below his chin, thinking seriously.

"Then are you an heir, Cavellone-sensei?"

"Yeah! I'm the boss of a mafia group, even though I didn't really like it at first," Dino smiled wryly.

"Then how come….?" Tsuna didn't bother to finish his sentence anymore; his new teacher can see clearly the question plastered all over his face.

"To start a new life? I know that's a little melodramatic but I think that's the most accurate answer," The mafia boss was back to his cheerful mode again, ruffling the younger boy's hair. Mumbling about how soft and fluffy it was. Tsuna started to understand the whole mafia thing and thought it was not bad idea at all to attend this school, when suddenly the biggest question of all seem to struck Tsuna at high speed.

"THEN WHY THE HELL AM I GOING TO STUDY IN THIS SCHOOL! I'm not even related to any mafia families!"

"Nope, you're related to one. You are the 10th successor of the Vongola Famiglia, the strongest family in the underworld," Reborn suddenly said, yawning. He really wants to sleep now.

"Hieee! I don't want to be a boss! I don't want to be even in the mafia!" This is the fourth time in this day (or even in his whole life) to feel the urge to rip out his hair and scream at the top of his lung. Are they really serious on that? Tsuna was an average middle schooler who was an only child with a happy-go-lucky mom and a no-where-to-be-seen dad. He doesn't have a relative who's related to any gangsters (or high-class hooligans) that he could think of anyway. And now they're telling him that he's going to boss around a mafia group! How could his life changed so much in such a short lifespan?

"Calm down Tsuna. It's not like you're going to be a boss now. You're still a kid; we're not going to give you such a burden. But you must accept it, this is your destiny," Dino said, putting his hand to the trembling boy's shoulders and calming him down. "You want to change for the better, too, right, Tsuna?"

Tsuna nodded uncertainly. _Sensei's has a point and I don't think I can even back out now._ The brunette thought as he took a peek at Reborn who has the I'll-kill-you-if-you-ever-defy-me aura.

"That's the spirit, my new student! Now let's start in introducing you about those three dorms," The blonde motioned his hand towards the window.

"The dorms are divided by the three strongest mafia families. The two dorms at the left side are the Millefiore and the Varia respectively, and the only dorm at the opposite side is the Vongola, which will be the dorm you're going to live in from now on," the teacher started to explain.

"Each dorms has a leader and an adviser, I'm the Vongola's dorm adviser. And you will meet the others later on, ahh! Our dorm head is extremely cute~" now Dino started to smile and dance happily in circles. _Do all teachers in this school acted like this! But I'll be really glad if they acted all stupid, I'm not going to worry about the teacher's scolding anymore._ The young Vongola considered the thought.

"Cute?"

"Yup! He's so cute, like a puppy~" The young teacher was drowned into his thoughts again.

"Do you really want to be killed that badly?" Reborn calmly asked.

"N-no sir! Never!" Dino coughed softly and made his way again to reality. "The whole students' populace consists of a number that's not any higher than four hundred and fifty, so you can do many activities without getting crowded. And you have the school map, right? Today is your free day, so you can roam the whole school if you want. I'm staying here for a while, come here again after you're done with the tour. I'll guide you to your room afterwards. Oh, and lastly, you have a roommate, be nice to him!" the teacher ended the almost one-sided conversation with Tsuna and went to Reborn, just to have a heated conversation to his ex-tutor. The new transfer noticed that it was now hard to ask questions and decided to try later. The freshman placed his luggage near the door and went outside.

Tsuna wasn't really sure what to do next, thus he just went to the hall and let his feet lead the way. It was dead silent and there's no person in sight because it's still school hours. He was particularly exhausted today, with the mafia succession or whatever in his mind. His life was normal after that home-tutor Reborn appeared in his life. Had he done something that could anger the gods, and let him live life as miserable as it is? _How the hell am I going to survive in this school? I've endured the bullying from my old school, so maybe it won't be too hard. _Tsuna brood over to his thoughts more as he wandered through the building.

_And this is an exclusive-for-rich-boys' school, so they're more refined… right?_

* * *

><p>AN: yey! The first chapter, nothing goes on much (even Gokudera isn't here yet), but I hope you like it! And yes, I know that Varia is inside Vongola, but I really changed it that way :D

Another thing, Reborn and the other Arcobaleno aren't babies in this one :DD

Last one! Posting this fic is a way of boosting the 5927 fandom, I can't really get over that 8059 has 800+ fanfics, while 5927 has 300+, it's not even halfway! Every penny counts right? So please review so I could be really inspired.

And you can tell me which other pairings do you like~

Tsuna: Chiyuki! The events are too fast! Don't you think you should go a little slower?

Me: OMG! I know! TT_TT I want to change it, if I can…. *cries in the corner of woe*

Tsuna: Reviews are really welcome! It can help Chiyuki from gaining inspiration and energy for the next chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 is here~~ I was planning to post this on the 14th, but I'm so sorry that it got delayed for 4 days. I have a really good reason (or excuse) on that. XD

THANKS TO MY BELOVED REVIEWERS:

*sakuramiyuki0

*OrangeHeart - I love you and your review, though I'm making (your XD) gokudera appear in this chapter, it won't be that much (I'M STILL THINKING OF SOMETHING! =.= You'll know it after you read my A/N after this ). so please, please, PLEASE stay tune! :DD

*rinqt13

*RejectedByMostButLovedByAll- about the guy who Dino thinks is a cute puppy won't still be in this chapter. my friend said that I should add a cliff hanger, so just kill her. joking XD

*anime-lyric

*tsukiiii

*YoshimiRei - I tried to be slow-paced in this chapter, but I don't think that worked well though -_- give it a try, maybe? :DDD

DISCLAIMER: do I have to do this every chapter?

* * *

><p>It seems hours have passed since Tsuna started a self-tour in the school's premises, he looked at his wrist watch only to find that it's only been past ten minutes. He dragged his feet and slumped his back in the process; he had used most of his energy from today's occurrence. <em>A mafia school? Are you kidding me? All I can see in this campus are really luxurious fountains!<em> The empty hall just made Tsuna ponder even more in his notion, though it surprised the brunette when the school bell suddenly went off.

A bunch of boys started to pour on the corridor one by one. Most of them are half-running to the direction of the mess hall. No one's giving him a second look, _that's good_, he thought. He started to walk away from the cafeteria when someone accidentally knocked him over.

"Ow," the lad slowly stand-up as the other student helped him.

"Sorry! I really didn't see you, I was racing with my friends and- wait, are you new here?" The black-haired student asked, still catching his breath. Tsuna noticed how tall the boy is, but he's sure that the guy was in no way, older than him. He seems familiar though.

"Um... yeah. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, a new student here," Tsuna took a small bow and the guy smiled widely.

"Oh! The new transferee in our dorm, huh. The name's Takeshi Yamamoto, and no honorifics please! By the way, can I call you Tsuna? Tsunayoshi seems a heavy load for me," The taller boy laughed loudly, patting the back of Tsuna.

"Takeshi Yamamoto…. Aren't you the one on the baseball league!"

"Hahaha, you knew? I never thought that I'm this popular," Yamamoto laughed again and patted the brunette's back harder. "So… what are you doing here at this time of the day? Shouldn't you be packing your bags on your room?"

"Should I? But Cavellone-sensei said that I can go for a tour and he'll guide me to my room afterwards,"

"_After _you put your luggage in your assigned dormitory. And you should call him Dino-sensei, its better," The taller teen ruffled the boy's hair. "And where are your things?"

"…left them in Principal's Office," Tsuna pointed towards the other side of the hallway.

"That's it! I'll help you with your luggage! I'll make up for letting you fall over,"

"What about your lunch?"

"Hmm… Then let's just say that I'll have double servings on dinner later," Yamamoto smiled proudly. Tsuna can't say no to him and after all, he just made his first friend. Isn't it bad to ruin it?

"Hey, YAMAMOTO!" A silver-haired guy with a hand-wrap started rushing to their spot, causing Tsuna to hide behind the taller lad.

"Senpai, what's with the hurry?"

"It seems I forgot my boxing gloves on the dorm, you're going there right? Let's go to- what's with the boy hiding behind you?" The older boy pointed towards the brunette.

"Oh this? He's Tsunayoshi Sawada, call him Tsuna. He's our new dorm mate," Yamamoto gently pulled Tsuna away from his back.

"It's TSUNA! I'm Ryohei Sasagawa of class 2-A, one of the top junior boxers here in Japan! Do you know me!" Ryohei pulled the brunette's collar, making him squirm with fear.

"Don't scare him, senpai. He's new here, so he's not used to it," Yamamoto chuckled again while the older teen hesitantly removed his hands from Tsuna's shirt.

"Y-yes, I do know you. A-and your Kyoko-chan's big brother, right?" The small teen answered. Of course he knew, he is _Kyoko-chan's _brother after all.

"So you knew Kyoko! Has she been well?"

"Yes, she's really lively and cheerful," Tsuna smiled.

"Good for my little sister then, I'll call them later. But 'nough with the chit-chat! LET'S GO TO THE VONGOLA DORMITORY! I'll be really late in class if we don't go now!"

"Yes sir!" The two younger teens said in unison. Two weird and popular friends in just a day? That's a lucky feat for Tsuna alright.

Yamamoto and Ryohei talked animatedly about baseball and boxing as they helped Tsuna to their dorm. It seems that they can't just shut up for a minute. He thought popular and rich boys are well-refined and elegant… or that's what Tsuna's manga says. Now he needs to reproach the whole subject matter again.

"Hey, Tsuna. What's your dorm room? You can check it out if you want," Yamamoto asked out of nowhere. The brunette quickly fished out a paper in his pocket and opened it.

"It says that I'm going to be on the dorm room number… 205,"

Ryohei turned towards Yamamoto, his face becoming pale, "Octopus-head, huh?"

"Nothing we can do about it, it's decided by the higher-ups," The dark-haired boy suddenly pats Tsuna's head.

"Uh-huh…"

"Why is it like you're giving condolence to each other?"

"Hahaha, It's nothing," Yamamoto opened the dorm's entrance to reveal a huge common room full of bean bags and five petite coffee tables. A 72-inch flat-screen television was placed on the right corner with two sofas facing it; on the other side was a divider with what seems like a small library. Gold and blue prints titivated the wall, adorning a huge painting that seems to be the Vongola insignia. The room seems to be too neat for a boys' dorm, no wonder it _is _a prestigious school.

"Here we are, your new home. Welcome, Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned happily as he shook Tsuna's hand. "This isn't official yet, you will be welcomed by our other dorm buddies later. For the mean time, won't you see your room?" the taller teen gave the young lad his luggage while Ryohei ran upstairs to get his gloves.

"Sure, I'll take a peek, where's the room?"

"Just go along this hallway and find the staircase. Freshmen's rooms are located on the third floor, sophomores' on the second, and juniors' on the first. Your room is located at the end of the left side, scan your I.D. to the small pad next to the door and you can get in. Got that?" Tsuna slowly nodded.

"Then what about you guys?"

"I guess it's time for us to go now," Yamamoto looked at his wrist watch, tracing the long hand. "I'll just wait for senpai and be on our way. See you later!" He plopped himself on a bean bag and helped himself some candies on a jar of the table. Tsuna walked towards the hall, his footsteps echoing in the silence.

"This is it, room 205," The brunette looked for the pad next to the door and slowly swiped his I.D. in front of the scanner.

He unlocked the threshold to expose a really spacious suite, with white flooring patterned by random black squares that could easily fit five to ten people with a lot of extra space. The room, however, was bare, except for the double twin beds across the door, separated by a mahogany bedside table and wooden study desks situated on both sides. On the right, a roomy open-closet sits beside another door, which must be the bathroom, seeing a bathmat in front of it. Black and gray bean bags surrounding a small glass coffee table accompany a white double-door at the port side that leads to the veranda over viewing the whole school campus. A fresh light breeze freely blows into the room through the open door and windows adorned by dainty white lace curtains right above the chairs. Aside from that, a red-and-orange fashioned oriental Persian rug on the middle of the floor is the only decoration that in the room that has any color.

Tsuna took notice of the scattered books on the study table on the left side corner, with its bed full of written papers. He didn't examine the documents; it's bad to pry on someone's work, so he just placed his luggage on the right bed, marking it as his.

He closed the room and headed outside the dorm, starting once again his interrupted all-alone tour.

As he went further the distance, a faint melody could be heard.

_A piano?_ He walked forward to the path where the music could be. The sound grew louder as he strolled, making Tsuna closer to his destination.

"It's a dead end," The brunette commented to himself. At the end of the hall, was a large door with the _Music Room _engraved to the gold plate in its header. There's a small sliding window enclosed to the door which enables you to take a peek on what's happening inside. Tsuna, as his own curiosity captured him, took a glance at the other side of the panel quietly as possible. In the spacious room was a boy, not younger than him, on the center of the room playing a polished silky-black piano. The instrument was facing sideward to the peeking boy, so Tsuna could clearly see half of the teen's face. The lad was wearing an NHS uniform, with a loose black neck tie on his neck. He wears the uniform a little untidy with the sleeves of his white polo rolled up his elbows and too much chain accessories on his black pants and open-button navy blue sweater. His silver locks swayed gently as he moved his fingers to the piano keys smoothly. His eyes were closed, as if letting himself drown in his own music. The melody was peaceful and refreshing yet full of sadness. It looks like the boy is putting out all his emotions to the piece. The brunette knows no more than the basic notes and rests, but he's definitely sure that song was for professionals. Tsuna took another closer look the student's face and seems to notice something.

….

…

….

...

.

_Isn't that… Gokudera Hayato! The piano prodigy! _Tsuna let out a surprised shriek before covering his expected to see some familiar faces in the television world here, but never would have actually thought he would see someone like _him_. The girls in his old school would often talk about him and boasting that they've seen his concerts or any events related to him. He is an Italian and 1/3 Japanese that was in the music industry since he was three. His music specializes in Mozart and Chopin (Tsuna is not one of his fans, mind you. Nana was the avid supporter of his). And his last recital with the famous orchestra, which was last year, was entirely sold-out the day the tickets were released. Of course, with Reborn's help, they're able to see the concert. His solo on that recital was soothing and the over-all performance was really worth it (he slept on the 2nd half of the ensemble's performance). After that, Gokudera Hayato magically disappeared from the industry. Rumors had it that the cause of this was an accident where the genius was involved, that's why he can't play the piano anymore. But seeing him play the instrument now seemed that wasn't the case and maybe the truth is he just wanted to concentrate in his studies. Stupid gossips.

Tsuna had enough shocking moments for the day and decided to lean on a nearby wall. If he goes for a tour again, maybe the same thing will happen and he'll definitely faint. The new transferee listened again to the song; something told him that the piece was not going to end for some time. He closed his eyes and got himself immersed in the melodies. The brunette was really happy to hear the pianist's performance once more, and free at that, so he decided to take this opportunity. An idea suddenly struck him as he felt his phone in his pocket; he'll record the piece for his mom. Who knows, it might be the last time he will hear Gokudera Hayato's performance. He got his phone and fumbled through the keys and pushed the ok button, closing his eyes once more.

Tsuna was stirred from his sleep by a soft kick on his thigh. Unknowingly, the music already ended and the pianist was waiting for him to wake up. "You could at least not-" the brunette was stopped from his complaints as he looked up to see an angry pianist (more like a thug now) towering above him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Gokudera asked, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Hieee! M-my name is Sawada T-Tsunayoshi, a n-new transfer here," Tsuna stammered for the right words as he nervously placed his phone inside his pocket. His feet felt numb, such timing like this made Tsuna think that he has an amazing power to absorb people's bad luck to create it as his own, not a bad plot for a manga though.

The pianist looked awkwardly at the boy sitting nearly beside his feet, finally saying something inaudible.

The teen didn't think that he could be this scary, he looked really serene just a while ago! Tsuna never knew that a person with an alter-ego actually exists.

''You're Tsunayoshi?'' Gokudera asked.

''Y-yes.''

''Don't tell me... You're going to be our boss!'' the standing teen asked angrily.

''_Your _boss? Y-you've got to be kidding me!" _I'm freaking scared of you, how could I even be your boss?_

"Bastard! Who do you think you're fooling? But, if I kill you now, I could get your position… what do you think?" Gokudera smirked, his hands searching something in his blazer.

"Th-that's a good idea! Although it's a better idea if you won't k-kill me, isn't it?" Tsuna unsteadily stood up, staring at the direction where he saw Dino and Reborn last time. _This is so not good…_

"See? We'll just go to the principal's office and tell them that you're more suitable boss tha-" Gokudera stopped him from his tracks, holding the brunette's hand by his left ones, his other filled with lit dynamites.

"Even if that's a _better_ idea, I still can't stand your presence. So just shut the fuck off, and DIE!"

His favorite pianist despised him because of his face? Way to go, Tsunayoshi.

* * *

><p>AN: and it's doooone~~

I don't think I could upload another chapter this week (BECAUSE I'M GOING TO FAST. NO YAOI PLEASE. and I think that's easier said than done =_=) so I'm going to use this time to think and get your opinions about something XD

Here it is: I don't know what chapter Gokudera will praise and become oh-so loyal to his Tenth, but SURELY it will be like that in this story. I just can't get rid of the fact that Gokudera NEEDS to be devoted to Tsuna because that's the main reason there's the 5927 pairing. Tsuna won't be that flustered and blushing if Gokudera won't act like that towards him, and it's hard (for me, anyway) to let them fall in love with each other in other way. It's not just... right. haha. But I'm not against with Gokudera being tsundere with Tsuna or anything :D

So what I'm basically saying is, can you think of other ideas (a prompt or 2 is good :DD) that can make Gokudera loyal to Tsuna? XD I have ideas of my own, but I'm still thinking if its the BEST.

Don't hesitate to put it in your reviews or just pm me~ :DD I'll credit you, of course :DDD


End file.
